Aircraft parts (e.g., pumps and motors) may radiate energy in the form of noise during operation. Noise levels emanating from loud parts may cause passenger or bystander discomfort. However, standard insulating materials may not withstand some of the chemical and thermal conditions present in various aircraft compartments containing the loud aircraft parts.